dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
List of locations in Dragon Quest
Plot and list of locations * Tantegel or Radatomu: The capital of Alefgard, and the starting point of the quest. The eastern side of the castle is sealed behind locked doors. There is an old man who recharges MP, and a hidden entrance to the basement. * Brecconary, Tantegel, or Radatomu: The castle town. Has an armor and weapon shop, an item shop, an inn, and a holy water shop. * Erdrick's Cave or Loto's Cave: After leveling up and equipping oneself in the nearby town of Brecconary, travel a short distance northwest of Tantegel Castle to the tomb of Erdrick. This two-level dungeon is devoid of enemies, and the Tablet can be found in the second floor. Although this will reveal a good deal of the story, it is not strictly necessary. * Garinham or Garai: Further northwest of the Tomb at the edge of the continent is the town of Garinham. The weapons and armor available are superior to those in Brecconary. The north half of town is a large, covered and locked building which cannot be accessed until later in the game. It contains the Silver Harp. * Kol or Mylar: Returning east, past Tantegel Castle, cross two bridges (each bringing increasingly difficult monsters) and reach the mountain village Kol at the northeast edge of the world map. This town has even stronger equipment for purchase as well as the Fairy Flute buried just south of a spring. The spring will heal the Hero in the remakes. * Swamp Cave: This underground passage south of Kol connects to the next continent. While there is a straightforward path through the cave, a green dragon resides deeper inside. He guards Lady Lora, but cannot be killed at this stage yet. * Rimuldar: This lake town opens up a great deal of the game, since a merchant along the edge of town sells magic keys to open locked doors all over Alefgard. A wider selection of armor and weapons are also available. However, in the original versions there was no item shop. wandering item merchant was added in the remakes. * Mountain Cave: Due west of Tantegel, a bridge provides access to the third continent. Just south of this crossing is a dungeon in the mountainside. It requires a magic key to reach the deepest area, but the reward is a Fighter's Ring, which permanently increases strength. Unusually, the layout changes between the original and remake versions. * Hauskness or Domdora - South of the Mountain Cave, this town has been taken over by monsters. An Axe Knight inside the weapon shop guards Erdrick's Armor, but is extremely powerful. * Cantlin or Mercado - North of the swamp, a modern city surrounded by massive walls. It is guarded by a Golem which must be defeated to gain entry. The Silver Shield is available in one of three equipment shops, although a magic key is needed. * Charlock Castle or Dragonlord's Castle - The Rainbow Drop will create a bridge northwest of Rimuldar to the island on which the Dragonlord's lair awaits. Ironically, it is only a short distance southeast of Tantegel. This final, eight-level dungeon contains the most powerful weapon -- Erdrick's Sword. The castle's layout is different in the remakes than in the originals. At the climax of the game, you are offered a chance to join the Dragonlord and rule half the world, which ends the game. * Category:Location lists Category:Dragon Quest game lists